Naruto: Ninja Alchemist
by simply Eric
Summary: Alchemy is dead. It was replaced by Jutsu. Now watch as a young boy learns the dead art. YES IT'S BACK! NaruMoe
1. How it came to be

**Well this is my first Naruto story. This story has FMA Xover**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA. If some of your idea's are in this story, then FUCK YOU. I saw no "official" copyrights on your stories. HA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto: Ninja Alchemist**

In 1945 Gen. Edward "Fullmetal" Elric and his brother Col. Alphonse Elric, created the world's first Jutsus one month after the start of the "Golden Age of Alchemy". The first three were simple jutsu. One replaced the user with a nearby object, another transformed the user in to any person or thing, and the last jutsu created a phantom copy of the user.

Alchemist had to first use Transmutation circles to use Justu. In 1946 a Chinese and a Japanese Alchemist discovered that by using the handsigns of the Chinese Zodiac and the Japanese name of a jutsu, one did not need Transmutation circles. So started the "First Age of Jutsu", along with it the first Jutsu War which lasted less then a month.

Transmutation circle writers not wanting to fall out of fame created two new jutsu in the winter of 1946/1947. There were two new types of jutsus created. One that effected the mind and one that used kanji as seals. They were called Genjutsu and Fuuinjutsu. Use of jutsu went up 10 fold.

Fed-up with the the countinuous Jutsu wars, aging Führer Roy Mustang orders the Elric brothers to seal The Gate of Alchemy in 1951. The Elrics, also tired of war, sealed The Gate on November 15, 1951. Not long after, scientists in Central discovered that because of the influx of Alchemic Energy in 1945, humans can create there own Alchemic energy threw a network of protien rich veins with 361 openings, 8 of which were larger then the rest. A Hindu monk that worked at the lab said the 8 openings were located at the 8 pools of chakkra. From that day on Alchemic Energy was know as chakkra.

Unknown to man, there were 9 demons that fed off pure chakkra from The Gate of Alchemy. Angered that their food was gone the 9 demons and their kin, awoke from their slumber in 1953. By this time man had already made summoning contracts. And so started the demon wars.

The war lasted 7years. The world was left a wasteland except for southeast Asia. Now 2000 years later a small boy that had the king of demons sealed with in him at birth, will come upon an ancient library of Alchemy. The Ninja Alchemist is born.


	2. The Discovery

**Well this is my first Naruto story. This story has FMA Xover**

**Well I think I did pretty good for a intro. Okay be for you ask there will be no M-rated relation ship with Naru/Moe until the time skip.**

**The Konohamaru Corps and Hanabi will be 2 years younger then the Rookie 9.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

'_**Demon/Summon Thinking'**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Naruto: Ninja Alchemist**

**Ch. 1**

**The Discovery**

"Die demon"

"Burn in hell beast"

"We'll finish what the Yondaime started"

These were some of the things you could hear as a mob of villagers shouted as the gave chase threw the streets of Konohagakure one Oct day. One might ask what the villagers were giving chase to. The one in question is 4 year old Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi on Kitsune.

"What did I ever do to you?" Naruto cried as he ran for his life. "Don't play dumb you know what you did" shouted a man with pink buzz-cut hair. 'Oh fuck, a Haruno civilian! Kami-sama damn it, I wish Ojii wasn't in a council meeting. Oh if only Inu-nii-, Itachi-nii-san, and Neko-nee-chan weren't on a mission.'

As he ran, Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. His first memory of the orphanage caretaker's hands around his neck, the beatings he got during the day by the orphans. his 3rd birthday when he was thrown out, meet Hokage-jii-san, Inu-nii-san, Itachi-nii-san, and Neko-nee-chan, and got his own apartment. And the final thing he saw was when he was taught to read by Sakura-nii-chan's parents, Clan Head Sakuki Haruno and her mother Tenpihana Haruno. What most people don't under stand is that it the civilian Haruno that want Naruto dead.

Shaken out of his thoughts when a stone caught him in the head, Naruto fell to the ground. As he struggled to his feet, the mob encircled him. They started beating him, stabbing, braking limbs, kicking him, and final a punch to the temple sent him into a painless bliss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When Naruto awoke, he found himself in a forest, in the middle of the night. 'well I can see the moon so at lest I'm in the village. Okay the moon is still rising, the smell of sulfur from the hot springs is coming from over there, I should crawl strait ahead to get back.' What only a few know is that Naruto really smart. After the Heads of the Haruno family taught Naruto to read, he could only stop for sleep, ramen, and in public. He knew that the villagers hated him more when he achieved something, so he only read at home or in the Hokage's Office.

As he crawled the ground gave way below him and he fell into darkness. Seconds later he was back to the world of the unconscious. Hours later naruto awoke to ebon marble floor.

"ow...my head. now where am I?" Naruto said as he looked around. What he saw made him giddy as a school girl. He was in a very old library from all the dust and cobwebs he saw and the old books. But what amazed him was when he stood up. Seals in the floor glowed blue near him.'hmm... these seals must have reacted to my chakkra' yes Naruto knows about chakkra considering it was a book on chakkra, easiest book the Haruno's, that he learned to read from. After a second or two, the seals raced along the floor to the bookcases and into the side of circles withe a square in each. A moment latter there was a flash.

What he saw almost gave him a seizer. All tho books were brand spanking new, the library was lit up, and there was now a desk in front of him. Curious Naruto went over to the desk. Their he found various journals, scrolls, and on a gold hand a book. "The Basics of Alchemy"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well that's my first chapter.**

**okay here are some things you will read later**

**Moegi is TenTen's cousin. there clan is the Hanzo's(named after samurai Hattori Hanzo) don't flame me about Hanzo being from the Tokugawa clan. it's FICTION.**

**Haruno Sakuki's teammates were Namikaze Minato(naruto) and Uchiha Mikoto(sasgay I mean sasuke).**

**Sakuki cherry tree**

**Tenpihana sun flower**

**THERE WILL BE KNOW HAREM OR YAOI**

**R&R**

**Ja ne**


	3. AN

**Alright listen up!!!!!**

**I'm re-countinuing Naruto: Ninja Alchemist for two reasons**

**1) The person who countinued is sucked. 2) I have finaly seen the FMA movie and have some ideas.**

**My High School Senior work is due very soon, so it might be awhile till my next chapter. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**that's all I have for now**

**Ja ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I HAVE ABANDOND ALL MY STORIES!!!!!**

**THE REASON FOR THIS IS MOSTLY BECAUSE I HAVE MAJOR WRITERS-BLOCK! IT TOOK ME NEARLY A YEAR TO WRITE MY LAST TWO SUB-PAR STORIES!!!**

**SORRY FOR MY FEW FANS!!!!!**

**-simply Eric**


End file.
